Ashes, dust and tears
by Mascarad
Summary: Tony doit faire face à la disparition de Peter et il redoute le moment où il va devoir l'annoncer à Steve [Superfamily]


**Salut salut ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS consacré à la Superfamily. Avant toute chose, je préviens encore une fois, il contient des SPOILERS sur Infinity War, alors mieux vaut passer son chemin si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu.**

 **Voilà, donc pour la petite histoire autour de cet OS : d'abord, je conçois qu'il est loin d'être original, j'imagine que de nombreuses personnes ont eu envie d'écrire sur ça. Ensuite, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce texte de suite après avoir vu le film mais je crois que j'en ai pas eu le cœur sur le moment x) C'est seulement après un deuxième visionnage que j'ai vraiment eu besoin d'extérioriser en écrivant. Enfin, puisque l'histoire se concentre principalement sur du Stony et la Superfamily, j'ai préféré faire comme si la petite gueguerre entre Steve et Tony n'avait jamais eu lieu et qu'ils se sont toujours entendus à merveille (... *snif*).  
Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, vous pouvez aussi écouter une musique dramatique et triste pendant que vous lisez (c'est en tout cas ce que j'ai fait en écrivant) x)**

 **Bref, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture ! :)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel Studios, Disney, Stan Lee et cie  
**

 **Pairing : Stony/Superfamily**

 **Rating** **: K+**

* * *

 **Ashes, dust and tears**

Des cendres, de la poussière et des larmes. C'est tout ce qu'il restait à Tony après avoir vu son fils Peter mourir devant ses yeux. Son corps s'était décomposé comme si cela avait été du sable s'envolant dans les airs. Le milliardaire n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son nouveau collègue, le Docteur Strange et les trois rigolos qu'il venait de rencontrer il y a quelques heures seulement avaient connu le même sort. Mais Peter, c'est tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit à ce moment précis. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Cela s'était passé comme dans un mauvais rêve. Son fils l'appelant, chancelant. La scène était ancrée dans sa tête et passait en boucle, inlassablement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Pa' ? Appela faiblement le jeune garçon.

Tony se retourna lentement. Une angoisse commença à monter en lui et l'envahit petit à petit. Il ne se trouvait pas sur Terre et même sur Titan, cette planète inconnue, il avait senti que quelque chose avait changé dans l'air. Il était plus lourd et suffocant. Ses nouveaux alliés venaient de s'envoler en poussière, et le génie était resté hébété, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Peter.

\- Je… je ne me sens pas très bien, dit le lycéen d'une voix fébrile en avançant jusqu'à son père adoptif.  
\- Ça va aller, mon grand, tenta de le rassurer Tony en gardant son regard plongé dans le sien.

En vérité, Tony essayait lui-même tant bien que mal de se rassurer également, il ne voulait pas que Peter voit la peur croissante dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas… ce qu'il se passe… Souffla le garçon en titubant.

Il trébucha sur un débris du vaisseau grâce auquel ils étaient arrivés sur Titan, et atterrit dans les bras de Tony qui le rattrapa de justesse. Peter enlaça son père comme s'il sentait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire. Son visage était rongé par la panique et l'incompréhension. Mais il avait vu ce qui était arrivé aux autres et il avait compris que cela allait venir pour lui aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas partir, Pa', sanglota-t-il, je ne veux pas partir.

Le cœur de Tony rata un battement en entendant la voix tremblante de son fils. Il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. En le tenant ainsi, il rendit compte à quel point il était fragile, innocent et pur. L'homme de fer n'avait jamais cru à ces légendes comme quoi on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, alors qu'il étreignait son fils, qu'il avait peur de le perdre pour toujours, qu'une série d'images de lui, de sa famille lui vinrent à l'esprit.

 _Le jour où lui et Steve l'avait adopté alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant._

 _Le jour où il avait enfin réussi à se mettre tout seul sur ses deux pieds et avait fait ses premiers pas._

 _Le jour où Tony avait dû partir à l'étranger pour affaire pendant un mois, et qu'un soir Steve et Peter étaient venus lui faire une surprise en le rejoignant dans sa chambre d'hôtel._

 _La fois où les deux super-héros avaient découvert qu'il était Spider-Man._

 _Le jour où Peter était revenu chez eux, le costume déchiré, du sang s'échappant des plaies qu'ils avaient à différents endroits du corps._

 _Le jour où le lycéen avait voulu s'en prendre lui-même à un super criminel et avait tenté de sauver les passagers d'un ferry qui menaçait de s'ouvrir en deux._

Toutes les fois où Tony avait cru le perdre…

Eh bien, ils y étaient. Son cœur s'emballa, il sentait le corps tremblotant de son fils entre ses bras. Il aurait donné absolument tout ce qu'il possédait pour échanger sa place avec la sienne.

\- Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, supplia Peter, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Je ne veux pas partir.

Le lycéen n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes et le milliardaire fut obligé de l'allonger sur le sol. Leur regard se retrouvèrent à nouveau et Peter put lire toute la détresse dans les yeux de son père adoptif. Il détestait leur causer du souci, à lui et à son autre papa. Ceux qui, en plus de sa tante May, avait pris soin de lui, ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui, ceux qui lui avaient tout appris.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il pour son père avant que son visage et le reste de son corps ne se figent et se transforment en poussière.

Tony tomba à quatre pattes tandis que le corps de Peter avait laissé place à du vide. Vide qui envahit également le cœur de l'homme. Rien, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, il avait la gorge trop serrée pour qu'un son puisse s'en échapper. Il s'assit et enfouit une partie de son visage dans son bras pour étouffer un sanglot. Il voulait hurler son désespoir, sa tristesse mais le nœud qui barrait sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il avait envie de disparaître aussi, ne plus ressentir la douleur qui l'assaillait de l'intérieur.  
Il restait assis là, ne se sentant plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Il l'a fait, s'éleva alors une voix derrière lui.

Tony avait complètement oublié la présence de la femme bleue robotique. Il ne savait ni qui elle était, ni d'où elle sortait et s'en moquait bien. Elle avait toutefois raison sur un point.

 _Thanos_.

Tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait surement réussi à récupérer la dernière pierre d'infinité et avait pu mettre son plan à exécution. Anéantir la moitié de la population de l'univers.  
Et cela voulait certainement dire que Vision était mort. Et Steve… Est-ce que lui aussi il était…?  
Le génie secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette idée de son esprit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la perte des deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour lui dans la même journée. Oh Steve… Il allait devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il réprima à nouveau ses larmes. Il n'en sera pas capable, il ne pourra pas lui dire. Peter était tout pour Steve, toute sa vie était articulée autour du garçon. Comment Tony allait-il pouvoir lui annoncer ?  
Après quelques minutes, il se releva, tentant comme il le pouvait de rassembler ses esprits. Il était accablé par le chagrin mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de sombrer maintenant. Il devait retrouver cet enfoiré d'alien violet, le faire payer, obtenir vengeance pour son fils et s'assurer que son petit ami allait bien.  
Tony leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Depuis les dernières heures passées, il avait rencontré plus de personnes étranges que dans toute sa carrière de super-héros.

\- Je dois retourner sur Terre. Thanos y est peut-être encore.

Il n'avait pas spécialement dit cela à l'intention de la femme mécanique mais celle-ci acquiesça avant de lui répondre d'une voix pleine de colère :

\- Je vous accompagne. Je dois moi aussi retrouver Thanos et l'exterminer une bonne fois pour toute. Il va regretter d'avoir tué ma sœur. On peut prendre la navette que je lui ai volé pour venir ici.

Sans se poser de question, Tony la suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à l'endroit où était allongé Peter quelques instants plus tôt.  
En arrivant dans la navette, il laissa la femme prendre les commandes et tenta d'évaluer les dégâts subis par son armure, et surtout si Friday était toujours opérationnelle.

\- Patron ? Résonna la voix métallique et quelque peu grésillante de l'IA dans son oreille.  
\- Friday ! Merci mon dieu, s'exclama le brun, est-ce que tu pourrais localiser Steve ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à le voir actuellement, le signal est brouillé. Mais il s'est rendu il y a quelques heures en Afrique à bord d'un Quinjet.  
\- Le Wakanda, ils ont dû vouloir mener Vision là-bas pour le protéger, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

T'Challa lui avait communiqué les coordonnées de son pays et la manière d'y entrer la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, au cas où il eut besoin de lui. Il transmit les informations à la jeune femme puis alla s'installer à l'arrière de la navette, préférant être seul.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps du vol passer. Il ne cessait de penser à son fils, à la manière dont il allait en parler à Steve, il espérait aussi que ses amis ne faisaient pas partie de la moitié de la population effacée de la surface de la Terre. Et il réfléchissait surtout à la façon de faire tomber Thanos. Car c'était maintenant son unique objectif. Venger son fils et toutes les victimes de ce titan fou. Alimenté par la haine et la souffrance, il se sentait capable de tout.  
Enfin, la femme bleue, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, amorça une descente. Tony vint se placer derrière elle pour admirer le paysage. Le Wakanda devait être habituellement un beau pays coloré et joyeux, mais le décor actuel avait plutôt des allures funestes. Des colonnes de fumée noire s'élevaient à différents endroits près de la cité royale. Des machines probablement extra-terrestres étaient en feu et Tony nota la présence de cadavres au sol, humains et non humains. Une bataille avait eu lieu ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Quelques personnes, des Wakandais, erraient sur ce champ de bataille, probablement à la recherche de leurs proches.

Le "pilote" de Tony fit atterrir la navette à la lisière de la forêt. Il distingua alors trois silhouettes familières. Le milliardaire s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte du vaisseau et alla rejoindre Rhodey, Bruce et Natasha qui venaient à son encontre.

\- Tony ! C'est toi ! Merci, tu vas bien, s'exclama Rhodey en le prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Content que vous alliez bien les gars, en échangeant également une longue étreinte avec ses deux autres amis.  
\- On a cru que tu… Commença Natasha d'une voix chevrotante sans prendre la peine de finir sa phrase.

Le génie n'osait pas poser les questions qui fâchent. Que s'était-il passé exactement ici, qui n'avait pas survécu et comment allaient les autres, où était Steve… Il essayait de chercher des indices sur les visages de ses amis mais rien n'en ressortait vraiment. Ils avaient l'air éreintés et perdus. Et vu la façon dont ils l'avaient accueilli, les pertes avaient dû être importantes aussi de leur côté. Il devait savoir pour Steve, il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans l'ignorance.  
Et, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser sa question, trois nouvelles personnes sortirent de la forêt et s'avancèrent : Thor, un drôle de raton laveur capable de marcher sur deux pattes… et Steve. Ils avaient les visages fermés et la mine défaite.  
Tony senti son cœur s'alléger légèrement en voyant le super soldat. Une fois encore des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de soulagement dû au fait de voir son petit ami vivant ou si c'était des larmes de tristesse dû au fait que Peter n'était plus et qu'il allait devoir briser le cœur de son petit ami en lui annonçant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ravala une fois de plus ses larmes, il devait être fort. Il passa entre Rhodey et Bruce pour aller le rejoindre. Quand Steve le reconnu, ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'enlaça comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Tony plongea son visage dans son cou, bien que la barbe du Captain lui chatouillait la joue. Il profita de ce court instant de répit pour respirer l'odeur familière de son petit ami, ce qui avait pour habitude de l'apaiser. Bien sûr, il était un peu collant de sueur et crasseux de terre mais il s'en moquait, il devait l'être lui aussi. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir se défaire de l'autre. Tony avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Steve et ce dernier avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux du génie. Tandis que l'étreinte de Steve était synonyme de soulagement, celle de Tony était celle du désespoir. Il avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de son bien aimé et n'osait s'en détacher de peur de devoir faire face à la réalité.

\- J'ai eu si peur Tony, murmura Steve d'une voix douce dans son oreille. Je t'aime tellement.

La boule dans la gorge de l'homme de fer revint aussitôt. Entendre sa voix, entendre Steve lui dire qu'il l'aimait était en ce moment même une torture. Les sanglots revinrent au galop. Il voyait en permanence le visage de Peter lui disant qu'il était désolé flotter devant ses yeux. Comment allait-il lui dire… Comment ? Il n'en était pas capable, il n'était pas assez fort.  
Ce fut lui qui finit par se détacher de l'autre. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux incroyablement bleus de son petit ami. Tony n'avait pas aperçu Sam Wilson ou Bucky. Peut-être faisaient-ils partie des victimes. Si c'était le cas, Steve venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré cela, une petite étincelle de bonheur brillait dans ses yeux quand il regardait le milliardaire. Et ce dernier allait devoir l'écraser, la piétiner et l'enterrer et lui apprenant pour Peter.

\- Je t'aime aussi Steve, parvint-il à articuler tant bien que mal, mais sa voix était rauque et il ne la reconnut pas.

Le blond lui sourit avant de prendre le visage du génie entre ses mains et de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Lui qui n'était habituellement pas vraiment porté sur les grandes marques d'affection en public, cela ne semblait pas lui importer en ce moment. Il embrassait Tony comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Et Tony répondit au baiser de la même manière. Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre lui aussi qu'il s'abandonna tout entier à l'étreinte de Steve.  
Quand Steve se recula, le milliardaire comprit que le moment était venu. Il se détestait déjà pour ce qu'il allait faire subir à Steve. La mort de Peter n'était pas de sa faute mais c'était tout comme. Il agrippa fortement l'uniforme de Steve au niveau du torse, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de courage et respira un grand coup, il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, il fallait qu'il se lance, tant qu'il en était un minimum capable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Steve le devança.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Pete ? Demanda-t-il soudain soucieux. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre. Il avait une sortie scolaire aujourd'hui, j'espère que… j'espère qu'il va bien.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que tout son être se fissura. Tony avait mis trop de temps à prendre la parole. La voix pleine d'espoir de Steve lui retourna l'estomac et fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Toutes les émotions ressurgirent d'un coup, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elles. Son cerveau fut assiégé par la crainte, le désespoir, le chagrin. Tous ces sentiments par lesquels il était passé depuis que son fils s'était littéralement décomposé entre ses mains. Et comme il n'avait plus aucune maitrise de lui, il finit par craquer. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler jusque-là, sortit maintenant, au pire moment. Son visage fut déformé par la peine et la douleur. Les larmes, enfin libérées, coulèrent en abondance sur les joues de Tony. Il avait les lèvres tremblantes, en regardant le visage de Steve se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait.

\- Il est mort, Steve… Il est mort, parvint-il à articuler entre les sanglots qui lui serraient la gorge. Il était avec moi sur Titan… Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver… Notre fils… il est mort dans mes bras… Je n'avais même plus son corps pour le serrer contre moi…

Prononcer ce mot, "mort", rendait la chose encore plus réelle et causait à Tony encore plus de souffrance.  
Steve était comme paralysé, il ne bougeait plus. Seuls ses yeux détaillaient avec précision le visage de son petit ami. Plus rien ne brillait dans son regard, plus aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage. Et son teint vira instantanément au pâle. On aurait presque dit que la vie le quittait lui aussi. Il ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire ou parce qu'il en était incapable, comme Tony un peu plus tôt. La seule chose qu'il fut en mesure de faire, c'est de s'effondrer dans les bras du génie et, d'à son tour, enfouir son visage dans le cou du milliardaire. Et il pleura. Il hurla toute sa peine. Il serra Tony contre lui, cette fois, de désespoir. Et Tony, tremblant, l'enlaça plus fort. Aucun des deux ne fut en mesure de se calmer. Personne n'osait les interrompre, et d'ailleurs, ils ne savaient même pas s'il y avait encore des personnes autour. Mais plus rien n'importait désormais. Ils s'étaient retrouvés mais avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux. Et cela, rien ne serait en mesure de les consoler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Steve s'était isolé, ça n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas-là mais il avait ressenti le besoin d'être seul pour pleurer la disparition de son fils. Il s'était installé sur un siège de la navette de Tony et y était maintenant depuis une bonne heure. Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu des amis, des collègues, ses deux meilleurs amis dont un qu'il avait déjà vu mourir sous ses yeux, et son fils. Si Tony avait fait partie de la liste également, qu'aurait-il fait ? Comment aurait-il réagi après avoir absolument tout perdu, une nouvelle fois ? Se serait-il jeté corps et âme à la recherche de Thanos pour le faire payer ? Ou aurait-il trouvé le courage d'élaborer une stratégie ? Après cette journée, il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir et de ne plus être capable de rien. La douleur était trop présente en lui... Il avait beau être Captain America, un super soldat extrêmement résistant, celui qui a sauvé un peuple entier de la destruction, un héros national, il n'en restait pas moins qu'après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il se sentait aussi faible et impuissant qu'à l'époque où aucun sérum ne coulait dans ses veines.  
Il baissa les yeux sur un bout de papier qu'il avait entre les mains. C'était une photo. De lui, Tony et Peter. Souriants, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de former une famille. Et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes une fois encore. Inconsciemment, son poing se referma sur la photo.  
Après quelques minutes, Tony vint le voir. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Il desserra la main de son petit ami et regarda à son tour la photo désormais froissée. Il sourit en repensant au jour où elle avait été prise. Puis il emmêla ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami et le fixa dans les yeux. Steve remarqua que Tony avait toujours les yeux rougis, sans aucun doute qu'il avait encore pleurer après qu'il l'ait quitté. Mais son regard était dur et déterminé.

\- Steve, je te promets que l'on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour arrêter ce dingue. Pour toutes les personnes tombées aujourd'hui. Les inconnus, les amis… et la famille. Toi et moi, on va lui faire regretter ce qu'il a fait. On va tous les venger.

Ces quelques mots remontèrent légèrement le moral du super soldat qui lui sourit faiblement en guise de réponse. Oui, il affrontera cette épreuve avec Tony. Tous les deux, ils seront capables de surmonter cela, avec le temps.  
C'est comme Steve l'avait dit à Tony autrefois : quoi qu'ils fassent, ils le feront ensemble.

* * *

 **Alors... Verdict ?**  
 **Je ne me sens pas forcement mieux maintenant que je l'ai écrit mais au moins, c'est sorti x)**  
 **Par rapport aux répliques prononcées par Peter au début, je ne me souvenais plus exactement mot pour mot de ce qu'il disait dans le film en vf. J'ai donc trouvé le passage en vo sur internet et j'ai traduit. D'ailleurs, je tiens à saluer le jeu d'acteur incroyable de RDJ et surtout Tom Holland dans cette scène (surtout en sachant que c'était de l'impro). Je ne crache pas sur la vf, loin de là, mais j'ai trouvé le passage beaucoup plus émouvant en vo.**

A bientôt ! ;)


End file.
